Two Faces Of Dad
by Ariel McLass
Summary: Dads out of prison and he and Joey clash. Warning- spanking of a teenager. Read and review. Don't like don't read.


The Two Faces Of Dad

(Disclaimer) I do not own Dawson's Creek or those characters. I do not make any money from the writing or posting of this story. Warning: This story contains M-f; adult spanking with non consent hard spanks and should be avoided by those who find these story themes not to your taste. All characters are 18 years old. Read and Review.

Chelsea Par Golf

Joey swishes her shoulder length brown hair out of her face and addresses her ball.

"Joey is really into her umm studies." Andie told Mike.

"Glad to hear it, so we can expect your physical education grade to improve soon!"

Joey perturbed ask her sister. "How does he know about my grades?"

"I told him Joey. You should be glad he is taking an interest in you after all he is your father."

"Wh-huck!" Joey hit the ball hard and it landed off course on the top side of the par golf green away from the hole.

The moody very private minded teenage girl looked around and saw she was alone as she put her golf ball down in the grass and kicked it in with the side of her foot into the hole.

"Look, hole in two." Joey says triumphantly smiling.

"Beg to differ young lady!" Mike appears startling Joey.

"Big deal, just penalize my score card."

Mike- "I don't put up with that nonsense or visible panty lines in my house young lady. That attract boys unwanted attention!"

"Good thing I don't live in your house!" Joey declared with a tone of defiance.

"I'll slap that smart ass right off your face and add some slaps to your butt too, Missy!"

Joey is standing with her back to Mike her shoulder length brown hair and her shapely round baby-fat butt protruding with a naughty visible panty line across the seat of her tight khakis shorts as well as displaying her delineated bottom cheeks under her black leggings.

Spank, something stung her and penetrated through her proffered khaki shorts, bikini panties and deep into the skin of her outraged bottom.

Did he really just spank her? Joey was shocked.

Mike's hard wide palm connected repeatedly with her squirming ass cheeks as masculine man hand palm met tender feminine flesh, stinging, burning, reddening up and heating her up more with every crisp swat.

"Stings don't it Joey? It's going to smart a lot more, smart girl before I'm finished."

"You're a naughty young lady and you're getting just what badly behaved teenage girls like you need!"

"The next time you think about",

"You will remember what it felt like to get your butt slapped, you smart ass!"

**Spank!** Whack! **Splat!** SPANK! **Crack!** SLAP!

Joey was red faced pouting with an anger to match the color her butt surely had turned now.

SPANK! **SPANK!** SPANK! **SPANK!** SLAP! **SPANK!**

The sharp slaps against her butt were over just as fast as they had begun.

Unrepentantly Joey felt a final full arm **SPANK!** the hardest one yet.

A spank right across her sore khaki clad shorts propelled her forward.

Bessie and Joey's dad smiled and offered cookies to all with a smile that would melt butter as Joey reached behind her and rubbed her burning bottom.

"Who wants fresh baked cookies?" Mike offers up chocolate chip cookies to the appreciative group except Joey who declines.

Big sis and Joey in their kitchen:

"Dad's making dinner, so be on time tonight."

Joey pouts, Bessie, do we have to have him over?"

"Just be here on time dad has gone to a lot of trouble for us."

Joey decided to throw her ace she has been saving to wipeout her newly released dad."

"He slapped, no make that he spanked me."

"What, What are you talking about?"

"He told me he would slap the smart ass right out of my butt and he did."

"Joey, really" Her sister quipped.

"Then he slapped/spanked me hard across my butt several times, while you and my friends were around front out of ear shot." Joey told Bessie.

Bessie- "Dad told me what happen. He caught you cheating and he called you on it."

"Yeah but he went all psycho on me! You should have seen him; he actually slapped/ spanked me." Joey emphatically stated.

"He didn't tell your friends did he?"

"No, but…"

"I thought that was pretty decent of him, Joey."

"Good I am sure you needed it and our dad took care of it."

Joey pouted, floored by her sister's reaction at how Mike, her father had disciplined her at Chelsea golf decide to pull her khaki shorts and panties down. "See!"


End file.
